The Legend ReWritten
by Bob-Monkey
Summary: Set just after the end of OOT Link decides that returning to his time was too high a price for peace and goes on a mission, to kill Zelda! Chapter 2 up: Link tries again but things don't quite go his way.
1. Default Chapter

The Legend Re-Written  
  
Okay so this is my first Zelda fic and my fist fic for about 5 months now because I just was running out of ideas and I've lost interest in digimon for now. Anyway that's a bit off topic so here I go. This is the events that occur after Ocarina of Time which lead on to the Wind Waker. Some people may notice that what Link can do has been altered from the games but I thought I could improve his skills a bit.  
  
So here we go...  
  
Chapter One: Back to the Future  
  
Link fell forever through the blue stream of time before finally coming to rest in front of the pedestal of time where now forever the Master Sword would rest. He was suddenly flung back towards the doorway. As he passed it, it slammed shut. He began to walk away but he suddenly realised something was wrong.  
  
"Navi?" Link called out, his voice echoed around the room, "Navi?" His voice was more urgent this time, "Where are you?" It was then that he remembered what Zelda had said.  
  
He closed his eyes as his memories of her final words flashed in his mind.  
  
"Back to your own time, before I draged you into this." She spoke in a soft almost sad tone.  
  
"Will...will I remember everything?" Link quivered.  
  
Zelda thought he looked rather odd being so scared but she knew that inside he was still a child.  
  
She took his hand, "YOU will, but...only you. Not me, not your friends, not even Ganondorf will ever know of this happening," she sighed, "the way it is meant to be."  
  
"But I-" Link started but she put a finger over his mouth, she leaned forward and hesitated before kissing him. When there lips parted she held the Ocarina of Time to her mouth and began to play the lullaby that would send Link home. Each one of those notes tore through him like a knife, he didn't want to go so why was she making him? Before he vanished from that time forever he heard the words...  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Link opened his eyes again.  
  
"Sorry? He said with a hint of anger, "I'll make her sorry!"  
  
With that he ran from the Temple of Time and towards the castle.  
  
Meanwhile Zelda was preparing to meet the Gerudo King, a man named Ganondorf. She hated the royal events, mainly because she had to wear that awful purple dress all day. Her nurse maid Impa insisted that she wore it because it matched the curtains. Zelda had a feeling she was joking but she could never be sure. Impa popped her head round the door  
  
"Come now little one or we'll be late for your father's meeting." Impa spoke in a strong Sheikahn accent which most had trouble understanding but Zelda had known her for years.  
  
"Yeah I know Impa, I'll be right there." she said whilst she quickly adjusted her hair in the mirror. She gave herself the once over before rushing out her bedroom door.  
  
She nearly sliped on the stairs but managed to keep her balance before running straight into a tall man wearing heavy black armour. She looked up into his cold eyes and he knocked her back.  
  
"Watch where you are going wench!" he yelled.  
  
Impa caught the princess and glared at the man. He suddenly became calm. Impa asked him, "who are you?"  
  
Without hesitating he replied, "General Aralax Dunorf, Gerudo army, second class."  
  
Zelda laughed and looked at Impa, "You know what father said about using you abilities on his guests."  
  
Impa laughed too, "I don't know, he could do with a new personality."  
  
The two laughed on as they entered the great hall for the ceremony. The whole ordeal lasted about an hour and a half, involving speeches and treaties and a whole list of other things. At the end of it Zelda almost ran out of the room to where Impa waited. She groaned.  
  
"That was the most boring crap I have ever had to go through!" she screamed.  
  
Impa scolded her in a firm tone, "You may use language like that with your friends but not with me young lady."  
  
"But you have to admit it was a load of shi-" she was stopped by Impa.  
  
"Don't even go there missy!" Impa warned.  
  
Zelda rolled her eyes and stepped through the courtyard doors to greet her flower bed. She walked around for a while groaning about how much her dress hurt, before stopping to look in the window to where her father met with Ganondorf for the final stages of the ceremony. As soon as Impa left the voice came.  
  
"Hello Zelda."  
  
She swung around in surprise to see a young boy in a green tunic. Of course she had no idea it was Link but there was a familiarity about him.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter Zelda, but I'm afraid I'll need the Ocarina of TIme."  
  
She was really scared which was not common for her, "W-well you can't whoever you are."  
  
Link drew his sword, "I'm afraid I must insist," he began to approach her, raising his sword, "Now give me the Ocarina of Time."  
  
He was about to slice Zelda when suddenly he felt something wrap around his legs. He fell to the floor and turned as he did to see...  
  
"Impa!" Zelda cried out. She had never been so happy to see her nurse maid and rushed over to hug her.  
  
By this time Link had gotten the bolas off his feet and charged towards Impa. The Sheikah pushed the princess out of harms way and then flipped over Link's head landing behind him.  
  
"So fairy boy, you want to play it that way?" She laughed and flicked out two Sheikahn knives, "fine by me."  
  
The two warriors ran at each other, their weapons met with a clang of metal ringing out across the courtyard. They both flew back and came in for another strike. This continued for some time. Just when one looked like they had the upper hand the other turned the tables on them. Then it all came to an end.  
  
Link leaped into the air to slam his sword down but Impa dived to the ground and spun her legs behind her at the exact moment he landed tripping him up. Impa was about to bring her blade down on Link when he suddenly vanished in a green flash, reappearing behind her. He slashed his Kokiri sword across her neck. Then silence.  
  
He wiped the blood on the grass and turned to Zelda. She backed into a corner as he approached. Once again he raised his sword. He almost snarled as he brought the sword to her face. Blood dripped down her cheek as Link slid his weapon across her face. She put her hand on her face to cover her wound. She closed her eyes and waited for her end, but it never came. She opened her eyes and saw why that was. There in front of her was Link's body with one of Impa's knives in his back. The Sheikah woman looked at the princess then her eyes closed for the last time. Zelda stepped forward and crouched at Impa's side.  
  
Ganondorf watched from a window, he stared at the princess by her nurse maids side. He turned and for the first time in a long while he began to cry.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Not much of a first chapter I know but I promise future chapters will be better. 


	2. Things Can Only Get Better?

The Legend ReWritten  
  
Okay so I said a week which would be Saturday and today is Tuesday but oh well. Here we go, oh and just to resure any Link fans, he's not really dead, oops...  
  
I never said that...  
  
Chapter 2: Things Can Only Get Better?  
  
"WHAT?!" Zelda roared, the level she could shout at was suprising for a twelve year old. Even the head guard was a bit scared. Zelda was standing by a window with tears of rage streaming down her face.  
  
"H-he's gone Ma'am," he stammered.  
  
Zelda walked right up to him and stared at him, "He gets into the castle, attacks me, kills Impa and now some how he's come back from the dead and has escaped from the best guards in the kingdom?" After saying this she returned to the window.  
  
"Y-yes," he swallowed hard, "Sh-shall we continue."  
  
Zelda turned to face him and glared.  
  
"Of course we will." He said quickly and marched out of the room leaving Zelda alone. She looked out across the vast fields of Hyrule.  
  
"Where are you fairy boy?" she asked as if he could here her. She didn't know why Impa had called him that, but she didn't know what else to call him.  
  
At the same time Link was on the roof above her room asking the same question, how did Impa know him? He had more important things to worry about. There had been barely any red potion left in his jar, just enough to give him the strength to hookshot to wear he currently was. He strugled to the edge of the roof and slid off the edge into the water below. Then he passed out.  
  
3 hours later...  
  
Link began to stir. He could barely open his eyes but he could open them just enough to look around the room. It seemed familiar to him but was not sure why. Suddenly a red haired girl about his age ran in.  
  
"Ooo, Papa he's awake!" she called out the door then walked over to him, "You're at the Lon Lon Ranch, welcome, welcome!"  
  
Link tried to sit up but couldn't, so he decided to just lie there, then he realised who it was, "Malon?" he asked wearily.  
  
"Yep, yep, he-he you know my name." she gigggled and ran out of the room and then re-entered with Talon, "This is my papa, his name is Talon, what's your name?"  
  
"L-Link," he managed to say with some effort, "Don't you remember me?" he asked her but remembered of course she wouldn't.  
  
"Nope, nope, Link Rinky Dink." she said still bouncing around. Link decided he prefered 'fairy boy' to 'Rinky Dink' but he didn't care right now.  
  
Link finally managed to sit up and, after some effort, to stand. His legs were a bit wobbily but he could almost walk. He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Talon.  
  
"That's enough for now Link, you should rest till tomorrow."  
  
He agreed and returned to the bed.  
  
At the castle Zelda was wandering around the castle, everyone she saw was 'very sorry' about Impa. She was just about to enter the courtyard when Ganondorf stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"Hello young Princess," he spoke softly, "I'm-"  
  
She interupted, "I don't care if you're sorry, I'm sick of people being sorry!"  
  
Ganondorf nodded resuringly, "Of course little one, but I wasn't going to say that. I've come to ask for a favour."  
  
"What?" Zelda was taken a back by this.  
  
"When you capture the young boy in green, bring him to me okay?"  
  
Zelda nodded and Ganondorf walked off down to corridors.  
  
"What are you up to Ganondorf?" she said to herself.  
  
Later that night Link was sneaking out of the window in his room. He jumped down and ran to the horse area. Link whistled the tune that called Epona over to him. He rode to the castle where he got off his horse and used Farore's wind to get onto the roof. He slid down to the ledge of the windows and edged along it to a window. He took a chisel out of his seemingly endless bag and began to tap at the window's edges. When he finished, he carefully slid the window out of it's frame and put it on the ground, except he forgot he was on the third floor and the ground was a few metres down. Link winced as it hit the courtyard with an earth shattering noise. Guards began to pour into the courtyard as Link quickly slipped inside castle.   
  
With everyone outside it wasn't hard to find the sacred tresure room. He entered and stepped to the centre of the room were the Ocarina lay in a clear glass case. Suddenly the door was slammed shut. Link turned around but there was no-one was there, he turned back and Zelda stood in front of him. She held a blade to his face as he had done to her.  
  
"Hello, fairy boy," she said with a nearly evil grin, "what are you doing here so soon?"  
  
Link was actually scared of the girl he had once fought beside but managed to speak, "I just want the ocarina, then I'll leave you alone. And I won't stop till I get it."  
  
"Was that a threat?" she laughed, "Because you're hardly in the position to make one. So what do you want with the ocarina?"  
  
"Why should I tell you?" Link laughed back at her.  
  
"Wrong answer." Zelda smiled and pulled her sword back cutting Link's face.  
  
Link held his face, "Arrgh! My face, you cut me bitch!" he yelled and grabbed the sword off her and through it to the ground, "You want to know why? This is why!"  
  
Link smashed the glass case and grabbed the Ocarina of Time. He held it to his mouth and began to play the Song of Time. As he did Zelda began to feel dizzy and then collapsed. Link picked her up and sat her on a chair.  
  
He didn't want to admit it but he was actually worried. His plan he had decided on when he had arrived in the present was slowly becoming less and less easy to actually do. He had killed someone, not just anyone, but a friend, he had also threatened Zelda. What was he doing? It wasn't him, the Hero of Time, he was no better than Ganondorf. Zelda began to come round, she saw Link in a corner crying.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Link looked up at her, he was confused, she knew what was wrong.  
  
"Link, what's wrong?"  
  
Link stood up. "what did you call me?" he asked.  
  
"Link, as in your name." Zelda smiled.  
  
Link noticed something. Zelda was changing, she slowly grew taller, her hair grew longer, she was transformed into her older self. The room had also changed, it was now a large golden room with huge statues of knights around the middle. There were large stained glass windows on the walls showing the sages. In the middle was the pedestal of time, now gold. Link himself was different. Like Zelda he had become his oler self.  
  
A guard entered the room.  
  
He speaks, "Your majesty, the King wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Then send him in." she said.  
  
He nodded and left the room.  
  
A few minutes later the doors to the room burst open. Link gasped in horror. Standing before him was Ganondorf.  
  
"Ah, Ganondorf, what can I do for you?"  
  
She walked over to him and they kissed before leaving the room. Link saw a plaque on the wall. He walked over to it and read it out loud.  
  
"This is to comemorate the crowning of the king and queen of Hyrule. King Ganondorf and Queen Zelda of the house of Dragmire."  
  
To be continued...  
  
I don't know what I was thinking. I sacrifice quality for the speed. I was behind so I rushed it. I'll try harder next time. 


End file.
